Quotes
by ImWritingInThisSec
Summary: In which I get inspired by Quotes to write Percabeth One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the First Chapter of ****_Quotes_****! I've got thousands of Quotes saved on my Phone, Laptop, I even have a friend who make some. So I decide that they could be good inspiration. They are. So I decide that instead of doing thousands of different One Shots, I would post them all in here. This is actually a collection of Quotes turned into Percabeth One Shots.**

**Hope you like them.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**_Quotes_**

* * *

_Don't fade away as everyone else has. I don't want to wake up one morning and realized you are gone too_

* * *

"Promise me you aren't leaving me," whispered Annabeth as they were looking at the stars, at the middle of the night, on the top of Half-Blood Hill.

Percy looked at her, his sea-green eyes looking into her grey ones "What makes you think I'm leaving you"

Annabeth looked back at the stars. She didn't know how to answer to Percy's question. She didn't know the answer. She just had that feeling... that feeling that she was losing Percy... soon. Or maybe it was because she just didn't want him to leave. To fade away as Luke did, as Thalia did. She had always thought Percy was going to forget about her sooner or later, and she had prepared herself for it. But now she was afraid of it ever happening. She didn't know what she would do without Percy; she never thought he would be so important to her anyway.

"I don't know" Annabeth finally replied. She looked at Percy. He wasn't looking at her. He was facing the stars.

By the moonlight Percy looked even more handsome, at least on Annabeth point of view. He didn't say anything and Annabeth was wondering why. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it had never been. At least in a long time it hadn't been. They were so comfortable with just each other's company that they didn't even need to speak.

They were like that; quiet, for a while longer, until Percy broke the silence: "I promise"

"Uh?" Asked Annabeth, quite confused

"I'm not leaving you" Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and she rest her head on his chest. A smile plastered on her face, and the feeling of reassurance all over her body.

Sooner than she thought, they were both asleep

**... **

She felt the grass on her face, as her eyes opened slowly. She wasn't resting on that, quite much, strong chest anymore.

She sat up, expecting to see him somewhere around, expecting a joke from him.

She didn't see him.

She really doubted he had suddenly decide to wake up at 5am, it was so unlike him...

She thought about going to his cabin, or look for him around camp. But she knew how pointless it was.

_He promised_

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you already realized this is between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. If you hadn't, know you know.**

**Hope you've like this, and wait for the next one.**

**REVIEW!**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm hoping you like this one. **

**You could say this is kind of Angst**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**Quotes**_

* * *

_Just know that wherever you are, I miss you and I wish you were here_

* * *

_Where are you?_

Right now that was the only thing she asked herself.

_Where are you?_

She just wanted to know.

_Where are you?_

She wanted to be by his side… again

_Where are you?_

A tear rolled through her cheek.

_Where are you?_

An Iris Message appeared in front of her, her best friend stood still, with her bow slung over her right shoulder.

"Any news?" she managed to ask, as she wiped her tears away

"Are you ok?" the huntress asked. She shocked her head. "Calm down. Everything is all right"

She got to his breaking point. She couldn't hold it any longer "No it is not! I miss him! I don't know if I would ever see him again! I don't know if I would ever be able to tell him how much I love him… I just want for him to be here, by my side…"

_Where are you?_

More tears fell from her eyes, and her friend just stared at her.

"I would inform you as soon as I know something" the huntress said with a low voice as she disconnect herself from the IM

_Where are you?_

* * *

**I was planning on doing an AU for this one, but then I found this Quote and inspiration struck**

**Maybe the AU one would be on the next one.**

**By the way, I really don't like this one and it is really short. And you can suggest Quotes too**

**REVIEW**

**ImWritingInThisSec**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so so so sorry. I didn't meant to disappear for so long and with no explanation. I'm so sorry. Anyway, here is Chapter 3, which is an AU one. it's quite short and I'm sorry for it, but I couldn't make something longer for this Quote in particular. I hope you like this really short Chapter, though**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**Quotes**_

* * *

_I want to hold hands and waste Friday nights with you_

* * *

"Percy"

"Yes?"

"I need to do homework"

"It's Friday, you can do it tomorrow"

"At least tell me where are we going"

"It's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises"

"You're lying"

"Maybe. Do you really need to hold my hand"

"I know you love it"

"Are we anywhere close"

"Somehow"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"'Cause it is a surprise, Annabeth"

"At least tell me what kind of place it is"

"Middle school kids like going there"

"Middle school?"

"Yep"

"You are Percy Jackson, I should have expect it"

"You love my childish ways"

"Quite true"

"We are here!"

"An Arcade"

"That's right, beautiful"

"I'm wasting my Friday night... in an arcade. And don't call me beautiful"

"You're gonna enjoy it"

"I'm not so sure about that"

But Percy knew better, it was all just her act. She enjoyed when he took her out to random places. He knew how much she loved wasting Friday nights with him. He just knew how much she loved him.

* * *

**Once again, i'm sorry. I'm going to try making Chapters much quicker. But really I disappear because I went on Hiatus for my other story and I wasn't thinking a lot on FF so I forgot to look Quote to write about. This was actually written at my Grampa's house, yesterday in Father's Day while I scrolled through Tumblr on my phone.**

**I'm going to try to post a new Chapter before my Middle-Of-the-year exams start. **

**Exams... :(**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWrirtingInThisSec**


End file.
